


100 things #44 (Harry Potter Novels by JR Rowling)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 things #44 (Harry Potter Novels by JR Rowling)

Warning: Not canon compliant. This is a personal fix it and has been my head canon since I read Deathly Hallows

In the days that followed the final battle with Voldemort and the death eaters Harry had come to hate funerals. Not that he had been crazy about them before, but now it seemed as if his days were filled with nothing, but death and grieving. So many many people he had known from the wizarding world had fallen at the hands of the dark lord or his agents and each one deserved to be honored and remembered for his or her sacrifice. It was physically and emotionally exhausting and drove the pain of loss in deeper with each body that was buried.

This funeral though, it was the worst. The Weasleys had taken him in and made him part of their family and to see such normally happy people dealing with the loss of one of their own was more than he could bear. It broke his heart and brought home the devastation in a way that nothing else had even begun to touch. To the side of the casket Fred and George spoke quietly, heads together, before tossing something in to lie with the body. As he passed by to say his final farewell small, selfish, part of Harry was glad that it was Percy they were laying to rest. The other, more honorable part, said a thank you to him for giving his life to save his brother.


End file.
